Pie day
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Sam procrastinates on his homework to give a surprise to Dean. In honour of pi day (the mathematical day). With of course, pie


Pie day

Summary: Sam procrastinates on his homework to give a surprise to Dean. In honour of pi day (the mathematical day)

Time: when Sam is still in high school.

Reason why: because I wrote the first chapter of a new SPN AU called 'lost war and art'. And it seemed dark. So I wanted something fluffy and cute to balance it out.

Pi = 3.14

It also sounds a lot like pie

Pi day is march the 14th. (3. 14)

I am way early (or super late) but decided to do it. Why not? It was in my list of story ideas.

Not my best work, and I know it. But whatever. Not bad for a few quick minutes at 1 a.m. in the morning.

~XxX~

Sam tapped his pencil across the desk, hand clenching his hair as he stared blankly at the quadratics problems before him. Was the A variable to stretch the graph upwards or was that a shift? Did it matter? He had to change it back to the standard form anyways. Something about x + m and x + n or something obscure sounding like that.

March break had made his mind dull. He could hardly remember how to FOIL an equation. So now, he was looking for a distraction.

He already traced his name, Sam Winchester, on the corner of his page. He then already coloured the holes in his letters where they looped together. Finally he began writing over the date. 3/14...

He paused for a moment then a smile tugged his lips. 3.14. Pi. How did he not notice that before? So that was why his teacher told them to go home and bake a pie. He somehow missed that joke in class...

Sam stood up, pushing his pages of graph paper and textbook out of the way. He decided maybe baking would be a nice distraction. Besides, he must have made pies a million times over for Dean. It was his older brother's favourite. And Dean looked rather tense lately.

~XxX~

The pie was perfectly set on the stove top when Dean walked through the kitchen. He ran his greasy hands under the kitchen tap, pouring dish soap over it. He once more was working on their father's Impala.

Sam meanwhile began writing at a furious pace, fingers bashing in the small keys to the calculator, trying to look busy. It ended up looking suspicious.

But something stole Dean's attention that moment. Over the green apple scent of the dish soap, something wafted by. Nutmeg, cinnamon, fresh baked crust, sugar, pumpkin...

He looked at the stove and his mouth watered when he saw the still-warm pumpkin pie. A bowl of home-made whipped cream was beside it and Dean dug a fork right in. His eyes rolled slightly and he bit the fork hard to bite back any sounds. Oh god that was heaven.

After he managed to calm down he looked at his younger brother who was shifting and wringing his hands. Not to mention the poor calculator looked like it would snap in half from the force of the high schooler's fingers.

"Sam, did you make this?"

"Happy pi day."

Dean suddenly gave a grin, a chuckle coming from his newly spice-coated mouth.

"Pie day? What type of idiot made that up?... Not that I'm complaining..."

"Someone who pays attention in math class."

Dean cast his younger brother a confused look before going back to the pie. Sam rolled his eyes. Honestly, why did he do anything nice for his brother anyways?

"Thanks, Sammy."

Sam could hear the sincerity in Dean's voice, and Sam's eyes seemed to light up. He merely pushed himself further away from Dean.

"Don't call me Sam!"

And yet, Sam was smiling. And so was Dean. Brothers. Nothing short of an apocalypse could keep them apart.

And Sam actually wrote that note on the side of his notepad. He forgot about it, the notes stashed away in some box which was never touched again after it was packed up. Sam didn't even know where it moved after he went to college. But he learnt something else.

That message was wrong. An apocalypse couldn't stop brotherhood. Nothing could. He only hoped maybe one day Lucifer and Michael would understand that.

Until then though, Dean and Sam would always stand together, this time with salt-loaded shotguns and silver knives. Because everything which would try to ruin their brotherhood could BRING IT ON.


End file.
